kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 December 11th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_December_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:619312| December]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 11}}|this link.}} End of Fall 2017 Event *The Fall 2017 Event has ended **Admirals that completed the event will be awarded with a special "Strait Medal" ***The "Strait Medal" does not have any special properties or functions. ***After its awarding, the medal can be viewed on the base information screen. **All Admirals will receive a commemorative hanging scroll: "1YB Third Unit Hanging Scroll" ***Available in the Furniture Shop for 0 Furniture Coins. **Surigo Strait Mode will be removed along with the event related voicelines. **'Vanguard formation and Striking force have been removed.' ***Will be back during Winter 2018 Event. 2nd Remodel *Second Upgrade: **Requires lvl 70+ **'Require a Blueprint' **She can equip: ***Daihatsu and all its variants ( included) ***Seaplane Bombers & Fighters ***Aviation Personnel ( , ( )) *** *** **She '''cannot equip Kouhyouteki'. **Stock equipment: *** *** *** **Please note in the previous October 2017 Ranking Reward Update, and / gained the ability to equip . Christmas Limited-time CGs and Voicelines Limited-time CGs The following girls have new/returning Seasonal CG: * 2017 Christmas CG ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Returning CGs Equipment Update *Fit guns for light cruisers have be updated. ** , , and will have their accuracy adjustments increased. **The have received further special fit bonuses from equipping . * , and can now equip medium-caliber main guns. **However, if equipped with guns above (Ex. ), they will suffer Overweight Penalty and lose a significant amount of Accuracy. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update *Through the Akashi's Improvement Arsenal with a certain Ship Girl as a Support, the Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model II along with Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model III A will now be available for improvements. *Shiden Model 11 can be now improved with a certain's Ship Girl as support. *It will be possible to obtain either a Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model II or a Shiden Model 11 via a New Quest released on this update. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } Misc *UI Update: It is possible to scrap multiple shipgirls at the same time, it is also possible to remove their equipment before scrapping them on the Dismantle screen. **You may scrap multiple Ships and Equipment at once for any Quests that requires you to scrap multiple of them. Exception being F12, which still requires you to scrap equipment individually. *LBAS Update: The Aircrafts capable of performing "Anti-Submarine Patrol" via Land Base Aerial Support will receive enhancements and Aircrafts such as Recon Aircrafts with high ASW / Combat capabilities (minimum 7 ASW stats) will be able to perform ASW attacks on the LBAS. New BGM: "Prayer" *A new Naval Base BGM "Prayer (祈り)" will be implemented. New Quests 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai 2★+3 or X 1 |Note = Requires: ?? Unlocks: B110 }} Shiden Kai 2 X 2 or X 4 or New Model Aerial Armament Materials X 1 |Note = Requires: Bq5,?? }} Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model II or Shiden Model 11 or X 4 |Note = Requires: F66,?? Quarterly Quest }} }}